Wiz
Wiz (ウィズ) is an important supporting character in the KonoSuba series. She is a lich who is the owner of a "famous" Magic Item Shop in Axel, and used to be referred to as the Ice Witch (氷の魔女, Kōri no Majo) when she was an adventurer fighting against the Demon King. Appearance Wiz is a beautiful and well-endowed woman with fair skin and a curvaceous figure. She has hazel eyes and straight brown hair reaching down to the front of her shoulders and further behind her back, slightly curling at the tips. Her fringe sometimes covers her right eye. Wiz also possesses a single ahoge that arcs off the top of her head. Wiz's color theme is purple. She usually wears a purple dress, with a dark purple cloak/robe over it. Personality Clumsy and forgetful at times, Wiz is a kind and caring young woman despite preconceptions with being a lich. She is very innocent and meek and apologizes quite frequently, making her a target for bullying by Aqua or Vanir. The townspeople, though, have tremendous respect and confidence in her. Wiz is usually gentle and polite, yet can be serious and mature, acting like a big-sister figure. She is also hopeless with money and business. Her shop hasn't had a single profitable month since it opened in Axel Town, mostly because it sells items that are seemingly useful but have negative side effects or endgame equipment despite being located in a town for beginning adventurers. Before she became a lich, Wiz was very strong-willed and very competitive, but also very compassionate and willing to sacrifice herself to save her comrades Brad and Rosary. Abilities As a lich, Wiz is immortal and possesses several abilities unique to the undead. One such ability is Drain Touch, with which the user absorbs strength and stamina from a target which in turn can be transferred to somebody else. However, her status as an undead makes her vulnerable to holy magic used by priests. Magic: '''Wiz is an incredibly powerful mage who can use a vast array of intermediate and advanced-level spells. She has an incredibly high mana reserve as she can still move about and cast additional spells after casting Explosion Magic. * '''Bottomless Swamp: An advanced spell that creates a purple "bottomless" marsh which makes anyone that comes into contact with it to sink. * Enemy Search and Trap Search: '''A spell which detects any enemies within a certain radius in a similar way to the "Detect Enemy" skill. Trap Search does the exact same thing except it detects traps instead of enemies. * '''Explosion: Explosion is an advanced spell and is unrivaled in terms of pure destructive power. However it consumes so much mana that most spell casters would find their mana completely drained after using it once. Wiz is an exception to this rule because of her incredibly high mana levels. * Ice Magic: Wiz is well versed in ice magic, with her skill well verse to the extent of it being part of her title when she was still an adventurer. * Inferno: An advanced spell which creates a large blaze and incinerates the surrounding area. * Light of Saber: An advanced spell that generates a lightning-based plasma curved edge blade able to slice through almost anything.. * Sleep: '''An intermediate spell which quietly puts a target to sleep. * '''Teleportation: Teleport is an advanced spell which allows Wiz to teleport objects or people to "marked" locations, which are places she has already visited. Wiz can leave behind additional markings in places she wants to visit later. Wiz can also use a random teleport, removing the need of a marker but in turn transporting the item to a random location in the world. Navigation Category:Demon King General Category:Undead Category:Female